Pay Up
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Sora just moved out on his own into a beautiful apartment in Odaiba, Japan. However, when his landlord Riku, and his helpful mover Axel demand payment, Sora realizes that he doesnt have enough munny to Pay Up. However, the clever brunette divises a creative way to compensate both men, who are more than happy to accept. written for: LovedLikeALoveSong AkuRikuSor (3 some lemon)


"Alright, a little to the left, almost, perfect!" Sora gave a thumbs up to a huffing redhead.

"You sure got a lot of shit kid." The redhead wiped his brow.

"Well it's not easy moving across the world; I needed to make sure I didn't leave anything behind in the states." Sora shrugged.

"Well, welcome to Japan." The redhead shook the brunette's hand.

"Thank you, A-X-E-L." The newly moved in resident read the movers name tag slowly.

"Sure, now, I'm going to unload the last truck." Axel pointed over his shoulder and ran off.

"Whew." Sora plopped on his couch, exhausted from a long day of moving into his new apartment.

"Knock knock," A silver haired man stepped through the door.

"You're Riku, right?" Sora stood up and offered his hand.

"Yes, I'm the landlord. You're Sora?" Riku tilted his head.

"Mhm." The brunette nodded happily.

"Welcome to Odaiba's Oasis." Riku smiled proudly as he stated the name of his apartment complex.

"It's beautiful." Sora looked out the glass doors to his private balcony, overseeing much of the city life that Tokyo had to offer.

"That it is. And it's now officially home." Riku offered a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I'm excited to be here," Sora bit his lip. "It's a bit different though. I still have to learn to read, write, and speak Japanese." Sora sighed in frustration.

"You'll pick it up in no time." Riku waved it off.

"At least the food is yummy." Sora's eyes squinted with delight.

"That it is. Well I'll let you get situated. I'll be back later today to collect the first month's rent." Riku showed himself the way out as Sora gulped to himself.

"Shit," Sora muttered under his breath.

"Everything ok?" Axel walked in just in time with another heavy box, setting it in the open-area kitchen while Sora fell dramatically on his couch.

"I forgot that I need to pay the first month's rent today. I wasn't expecting to until after I get my first paycheck." Sora covered his face with his arms.

"Ouch." Axel put a hand on his hip, eyeing all of the stacked up boxes and piles of junk that Sora called necessities.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Sora sat up, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're smart enough to get hired overseas, and you're very attractive, so I'm sure a guy like you can find a way to pay someone off." Axel shrugged.

"Pay someone off?" Sora asked curiously.

"By the way, for moving everything, it's going to cost about ten thousand yen." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"How much is that in dollars?" Sora whipped out a calculator from a box labeled 'office supplies'.

"About a hundred and thirty, give or take a couple dollars."

"A hundred and thirty?" Sora put a hand to his head.

"Sorry kid." Axel shrugged.

"Fuck," Sora fell back down on his back, burying his face in his couch cushions.

"Oh, Sora, I wanted to," Riku entered back in, but stopped short when he saw the brunette lying on the couch, face down. "He ok?" Riku asked Axel.

"I think so?" Axel rubbed his chin.

"I'm Riku, the landlord here." Riku introduced himself.

"Axel, his mover." Axel said simply.

"I see. Sora, I wanted to hand you these pamphlets about the utilities here."

"I won't need them." Sora muttered, depressed.

"Are you alright?" Riku sat down by the brunette.

"Riku? I, I know we've only been communicating via email for the past couple months but, I, I need a favor." Sora winced.

"Ok? What is it?" Riku looked curiously into timid eyes.

"See I, I don't have the munny for the rent." Sora gulped nervously.

"Oh dear," Riku let out a patient sigh.

"Or for your services." Sora looked at Axel who shook his head.

"Well I can't leave until I get paid." Axel shrugged.

"Sorry Sora, but I can't hand you the keys until I'm compensated." Riku frowned. "I would if I could, but technically these are my parent's apartments, I'm just the middle man, and I can't be responsible for anything if something goes wrong."

"I understand." Sora put his palms on his cheeks, trying to think of an alternative method.

"So, now what?" Axel asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"I, I can compensate you both, just, not with munny." Sora gulped, giving an innocent pout with big round eyes.

"And just what kind of method do you have in mind?" Riku cleared his throat in anticipation.

"What would you like?" Sora bit his lip seductively.

"I see where this is going." Axel smirked.

"I, I guess I could extend the due date of your first payment by two weeks, if I were compensated in the meantime." Riku picked up on the hint.

"Deal," Sora smiled, his eyes traveling down Riku's body as if he were trying to disrobe the young man with his eyes.

"I haven't even set up your bed yet." Axel groaned to himself.

"Don't bother." Riku stood up to shed his shirt. "Between the three of us, we'd probably break it." The silverrete wore a grin that fed Sora's hunger.

"Wait, you mean I'm invited too?" Axel's eyebrows went up as he sat down on the other side of Sora.

"If you don't mind accepting it as payment." Sora rested his head back against the redheads chest.

"Not at all." Axel ran his hands down the brunette's stomach.

"Shall we then?" Sora winked playfully.

"I don't think there's much room out here in the living room with all the shit he's got." Axel scratched his head.

"It's not shit!" Sora stood up, hands on hips.

"Well we can lay the mattress on the floor of the bedroom and use that." Riku suggested.

"Good idea," Axel moved to the bedroom and got it all situated as Sora and Riku stripped.

"We good to go?" Riku asked Axel who nodded, shirtless, and already a bit sweaty from all of the heavy lifting.

"Mmm, you look sexy." Sora let his palms run down Axel's chest.

"You look delicious." Axel smiled, attacking Sora's neck as he left delicate marks.

Within no time, all three boys were on the mattress, in their boxers, ready for action.

Sora was on his back, his pelvic thrusting upward into Axel's hand while Riku sucked on his nipple.

"You guys, you're making me, all hard." Sora whined, his hips squirming with delight.

"Mmm, you're so yummy." Riku licked the boy's chest.

"Let's heat this up a little." Axel exhaled on Sora's bulging erection, letting his warm breath suffocate the blue cotton briefs.

"Ah! Axel!" Sora kicked his legs, a clear sign of pleasure.

"You like this baby?" Axel teased, pulling the underwear down to reveal Sora's hard on.

"Yeah." Sora whimpered.

"Too cute." Riku grinned in satisfaction before he began making out with the boy. While the two made out, Axel started a steady blow job, forcing Sora to pump his pelvis upward rhythmically.

"Sexy," Axel took a break to watch as Riku went on his back and forced Sora on his stomach, continuing the kiss. Sora straddled Riku's body, laying on his chest as Axel knelt behind Sora, hovering over the boy to grind his dick against Sora's tan ass.

"Ahhh yeah." Sora broke his lips free of Riku's to turn and admire the hard cock that was rubbing up and down his ass.

"I want those pink lips around my tip so damn badly." Axel confessed huskily. Sora winked before he patted the bed, encouraging Axel to lay down as well. The three aligned themselves so that Sora was blowing Axel, who blew Riku, all while Riku sucked on Sora's length.

"I need to come," Sora rested his head on Axel's thigh, his body overwhelmed with an exhausting pleasure.

"Not yet," Riku instructed, sitting up.

"What say we have him blow us at the same time?" Axel asked Riku, who nodded.

While Sora remained on his back, Axel and Riku knelt over him, making out, while Sora tried to stuff his cheeks with both erections.

"They're too big to fit at once." Sora frowned, forced to take turns.

"Here, let's try something new then. No frowning, ok?" Axel asked with a wink. Sora nodded with a timid smile as he knelt in front of Axel, as the redhead motioned for him to do. "Nice and easy," Axel rested his cock against Sora's ass and thrusted it up and down the curved muscle, not going in, but smoothing out the round skin.

"Egh, that's making me really hard," Sora bit his lip, sticking his ass further out, towards the redhead.

"Me too." Axel grinned as he moved quicker.

"You're balls are so heavy." Riku squished Sora's balls in his fingers as the brunette mewled.

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest?" Axel chuckled as he lined his cock up with Sora's hole.

"Will it fit?" Sora asked with a shaking voice.

"I'll make it," Axel grunted, gently forcing his way inside.

"Ah!" Sora gasped before he shuddered.

"That feel good?" Riku asked, stroking Sora's length.

"Yeah. Oh yeah." Sora moaned, getting on all fours.

"Riku, try to lie underneath him." Axel said, his body resting behind Sora's on his knees, his palms planted by Sora's sides.

"Think there's enough room?" Riku asked, pumping himself.

"Enough room?" Sora asked curiously, his head still a bit fogged by the pleasure.

"Should be." Axel grunted, adjusting his junk as Riku prepared to enter.

"Ah, please, be, be careful," Sora clenched his eyes shut.

"Don't worry baby, we won't hurt you. Just try to relax, ok?" Axel rubbed Sora's back soothingly.

"Kay." Sora calmed his muscles.

"That's it, shh, good boy. Such a good boy." Axel coached, kissing the back of Sora's neck as a distraction while Riku squished his tip inside.

"Ah!" Sora yelped.

"It's ok, you're ok. Look at this ass, such a good ass, swallowing two. You must have been hungry huh?" Axel's dirty talk fed Sora's passion as he nodded.

"Very hungry." The boy whimpered as his eyes remained shut.

"It's ok Sora, I won't go in further till you're ready." Riku gripped Sora's sides and let the small boy's body crash on his. Sora panted heavily, lying comfortably on Riku while Axel lightly rested on his body, sandwiching Sora in the middle.

"I, I think I'm ready." Sora gulped just before Riku pushed himself in more.

"Mmm, so tight." Axel closed his eyes as he let out a long breath.

"So fucking warm." Riku inhaled deeply, his arms around Axel since he couldn't wrap them around Sora. The two men took turns thrusting inside of the brunette, careful not to slip out by accident while Sora moaned loudly.

"You feel good, right?" Axel asked Sora, who fidgeted.

"Sweating," Sora gasped, his body stuck between two sticky, sweaty, and heated bodies.

"Come on, let's give him some air." Axel pulled out and sat up, chuckling lightheartedly as Sora rolled onto his back with giant gasps.

"Aww, you ok?" Riku asked as Sora put his hand over his chest, panting.

"He's so cute." Axel combed Sora's bangs across his perspiring forehead.

"Such a good boy. I can't believe he took both of us." Riku smiled.

"We should reward him, huh?" Axel titled his head, lying by Sora's fatigued body.

"Yes, we really should." Riku laid on Sora's other side.

"I'll suck on his cock, you take his balls. Let's see how long it takes to make him come." Axel smirked, and within a few minutes, Sora was shouting as he neared his end.

"Ah! I, I'm coming!" Sora flinched as his hips bucked upward, forcing Axel to cough on his cock.

"Ok, here we go, come on," Axel took his lips off of Sora's tip, pumping as fast as he could while Riku kneaded the brunette's balls.

"Gah!" Sora threw his head back further into the mattress as he released on his stomach.

"My my, look at all of this come." Axel rubbed the sticky liquid onto Sora's already sweaty stomach.

"Such a big load," Riku agreed, his fingers dancing in the milky substance as Sora huffed away on his back.

"Definitely worth the munny that the move cost." Axel lifted a finger to his mouth, licking it clean.

"Mmph," Sora whined through closed lips.

"What's the matter baby?" Riku asked, kissing Sora's cheek.

"I want to cuddle," Sora bit his lip nervously.

"Now how could we possibly say no to that?" Axel asked, smiling.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing ever?" Riku shook his head, pulling Sora into his arms.

"Goodnight," Sora snuggled into Riku's chest.

"Goodnight baby." Riku kissed Sora's temple.

"Night Axel," Sora took a deep breath.

"Goodnight cute pie." Axel spooned Sora, who was already falling asleep.

"Riku?" Sora mumbled lazily.

"M?" Riku grunted in his sleepiness.

"I'll pay the rent as soon as I get the munny." Sora yawned.

"Don't worry about it. From now on, this'll do just fine." Riku smiled.

"Really? Good, cause I had fun." Sora giggled.

"Me too." Riku opened his eyes to peck Sora's lips.

"Axel? You should join us when it's rent paying time." Sora suggested as energy came back into his body from excitement.

"Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there." Axel spanked Sora playfully.

"How often should I …pay the rent?" Sora asked Riku.

"As often as you'd like." Riku smiled, running his fingers through Sora's messy hair.

"Every Saturday?" Sora asked with a bit of his lip.

"Four times a month?" Riku asked with wide eyes.

"Not enough?" Sora winced.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, that's more than I was expecting, but trust me, I have no objections." Riku smirked.

"Hehe." Sora snuggled with a wiggle between the two men.

"Isn't tomorrow Saturday?" Axel asked.

"Oh, yeah, it is." Riku agreed.

"So, should we start next week? Or tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"I think it's only fair to start tomorrow." Riku smiled playfully as Sora nodded.

Axel chuckled lightly. "Better rest up now kid, cause tomorrow, it's time for this ass to pay up."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This story was written for and hereby dedicated to LovedLikeALoveSong! I really hope that you enjoyed reading this and thank you for your patience!**

**(If anyone out there has a story request, please message me the pairing, any potential plot youd prefer, and any other information you find useful for me to know before/as i write!) I make no promises that i can work on all requests, or how long it will take, but i will read all ideas and do my best to write what is requested. **

**Love, Sarabellum**


End file.
